undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dead World/Issue 23
Aiden didnt know where he was or if he was even going to still be alive much longer but he could tell he was kneeling on the floor with his hands tied behind his back and obviously with a blindfold on. He had also figured out that Faith was beside him in the same postion and that there was one of the bandits behind them most likely pointing a gun to their heads. Suddenly the sound of a door opening was heard and the two teens found their vision returned to them as their blindfolds were taken off to reveal they were kneeling in a empty room with bare walls and one lone chair in the corner, while infront of them stood the bandit's leader Riley. "why hello there" Riley said that grin of his returning to his face as he crouched down infront of them, his revolver currently being held in his hand. "you know we didnt have to go through with all this....I just wanted to ask the two of you some questions about your camp, but NO you two just couldnt seperate a little bit from eachother could you" Riley said before getting up and beginning to walk around the room. "do you think thats acceptable?" Riley said looking towards the guard who had his gun pointed to the two teens but the guard apparently didnt respond quick enough so Riley shot him in the face stating "yeh, not quick enough response" before walking to the door and banging it. "OI, get me someone that will actually reply to what I ask, will ya?" Riley shouted to whoever was on the other side of the door before turning back to the kids who were looking scared and shocked at what Riley had just done "sorry about that, I need to be sure I got a quick responder when it comes to watching...guests" Riley said returning to his crouched postion infront of Aiden and Faith. "NOW, I think you two were just about to tell me what kinda set up you got back at your camp, you know supplies, people, vehicles...whatever ya think is worth mentioning" Riley said but again the two teens just stared at him scared "your gonna make me do this the hard way, arent you?" Riley asked them and sighed as he got up and headed over to the chair. "one way or another, your gonna tell me what I want to know, but at the moment" Riley started picking up the chair and placing it in front of them before sitting on it as he spoke "you two lover birds aint speaking so....I gotta loosen you up" Riley said before he heard the door open behind him and soon followed by Leon's voice. "hey boss, I found out that the camp they are at is a Motel near here, looks like they got a good amount of people there, not sure about supplies though" Leon told Riley who nodded keeping his eye on the teens for a moment before speaking. "hey Leon, you got a knife?" Riley asked him and soon enough a knife appeared by the side of Riley's head held out by Leon "good, now can you go ahead and untie the girl's hands for me" Riley said leaning back in his chair while Leon was confused but didnt question Riley's orders as he walked behind the two teenagers, ignoring the now dead bandit and untied Faith's hands who instantly rubbed them to get the blood going again. "stand for me girl" Riley said with a threatening voice as she looked at him in a mix of confusion and scared but did not question him as she stood up as ordered "good... now take off your shirt" Riley ordered causing both Faith and Aiden to look wide-eyed at him. "what? no!!!!!" Faith pratically screamed at Riley but she knew she wouldnt be able to escape anywhere and she wouldnt leave Aiden behind anyway. Meanwhile Riley just looked at her in mock fake as he stood up, towering over her instantly. "no?" Riley asked quietly moving his face directly infront of hers making her cower down while he grinned at her reaction "take it off now, or i'll cut your boyfriend's head off" Riley said in a tone which made Faith shiver slightly as she began to take off her top despite not wearing a bra underneath. "just dont hurt him, please?" Faith asked but Riley made no promises as he watched while she finally took off her shirt and put it down on the floor feeling ashamed at how her breasts were now free for everyone to look at. "good girl" Riley stated, his grin returning before he suddenly grasped her hair in his hand and smashed her face into the nearby wall so her back was turned to him before he got behind her and leaned in to whisper in her ear "now lets have some fun" he whispered and Aiden watched hopelessly as Faith screamed out repeatedly trying to push him back. Aiden knew he was going to be scarred for the rest of his life after what he was about to witness..... ---- Sitting on her deck chair on the roof, Karen looked over the forest lost in thought before she heard the sounds of someone climbing up the ladder which caused her to narrow her eyes in confusion, she was meant to be doing watch duty alone, she thought to herself. However her confusion was soon answered when she saw the figure who was climbing up the ladder to be Connor and sighed to herself "what you want?" Karen asked him not bothering to hide the tone in her voice as Connor came and sat by her. "I need to become leader again and your going to help me" Connor said causing Karen to scoff before turning to him. "and why would I do that?" Karen asked him and Connor chuckled before turning to look at her fully. "your an outsider, no one cares about you and you dont care about them...if you were to disappear they wouldnt care" Connor tried to threaten her but again Karen scoffed before speaking. "well that was a rubbish attempt of threatening" Karen stated sitting back in her chair and Connor growled, glaring at her and she observed he had a gun at his side. "I will you know" Connor said in a low voice and Karen actually laughed before un holstering her pistol and handing it to him forcefully. "go on then, kill me...I dare you" Karen said looking him straight in the eyes and at first the two were in silence before Connor sighed and threw the gun away to the grassy floor while Karen raised an eyebrow at him before getting up. "I tell you what, you take my watch duty and I wont tell anyone about this, ok? good" Karen said and began to get off the roof before suddenly stopping and turning to him and speaking. "oh by the way....Will would make a much better leader than you" Karen said before finally climbing down the ladder and leaving him to just glare at the spot she had left empty... ---- Laying on the sofa near the RV, Lewis kept his eyes closed taking in the fact he was actually taking a break for once before he heard footsteps and sighed as he heard someone saying his name and opening his eyes he saw Bella looking down at him with a smile on her face. "good working your doing" Bella stated and Lewis chuckled nervously sitting up. "yeh well, people have to break once in a while" Lewis said and Bella laughed slightly giving his shoulder a playfull bump before she sat next to him once he'd moved to a sitting postion. "so what can I do for you?" Lewis asked her and Bella laughed before answering. "what do I always need something when I want to talk to you?" Bella asked back and Lewis chuckled again running his hand through his hair. "alright then what did you want to talk about?" Lewis asked but Bella shook her head. "actually I wanna ask you something" Bella asked leaning in close after looking around quickly while Lewis done the same, obviously understanding the fact that she whatever she was going to say she was going to say it in a whisper. "well you know that the group techniqually hasnt got a leader at the moment, right?" Bella asked him and he nodded so she continued "well, Will is thinking that he is the only one that can step up to be the leader and i'm thinking he's right..." she said and Lewis was confused at why she was telling him this before he suddenly got a thought in his head. "wait?!, you dont want me to be leader do you?" Lewis asked her and Bella laughed again. "no, God no" Bella said before running a hand through her hair and looking into his eyes "if he does become leader... he's gonna need some backup, a righthand man maybe?" Bella said and now Lewis understood. "and you want me to step up to take that role if he does, yeh?" Lewis asked her and Bella nodded before speaking. "would you?" she asked in return and Lewis thought about for a minute before speaking. "yeh...if he would want me to be" Lewis answered. ---- Meanwhile, Will himself sat on one of the chairs in the motel trying to see if he can make his crossbow better and so far was succeeding as he had made it easier slightly to pull it back as he would load the arrow in, so he would be able to kill zombies quicker. However his "calibrating" was interupted when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye sit down on the chair beside his and looked up to it was Jethro who leaned close and went straight to business. "look I dont want to put you on the spot here and i'm sure plenty of people have told you this already but....we need a leader and none of us want Connor to be that leader so that only leaves you" Jethro said and Will sighed leaning back. "look I dont like to put you on the spot here but we really need to know whether your going to be our leader or not" Jethro stated and Will sighed again before he noticed Natasha standing not to far away looking like she wanted to talk to him. "sorry, i'm gonna have to leave ya hanging for a while more, the lady wants me" Will told Jethro before getting up and heading over to Natasha before the old man could respond. "I found out the truth" Natasha whispered to Will once he was close enough and Will leaned in close to hear her out "Connor did kill Josh and then threatened Anthony to keep quiet about it" Natasha confirmed to him and Will thought about it for a second before answering. "ok, i'll talk to Connor alone somehow so incase we fight there is no one around us to be under threat" Will told her and Natasha nodded. "how?" Natasha asked him but before he could answer, Elizabeth came running out of Aiden and Faith's room with a shocked expression as she looked around before spotting Will and coming over to him. "Aiden and Faith have gone into the forest, I dont know why but I saw earlier they went into their room and they haven't come out so I went to check and I found their window open" Elizabeth exclaimed causing Will and Natasha to share a shocked look. ---- Sitting in a corner with his knees hugged to his chest, Aiden cried and cried as he looked to the middle of the room where Faith's motionless, used and abused body lay dead on the cold floor. Aiden had watched for what seemed like forever as Riley had ruthlessly raped Faith as well as hit her and abused her body in every way he could until she had eventually died of bloodloss, shock and whatever else Riley had done to her. Now shaking, Aiden tried to get her screams, begs for help and pleas out of his head as he couldnt bring himself to move his eyes away from her corpse, she hadnt desearved the kind of toture she'd been give, no one would desearve it.....but she was the one that desearved it the less. She was a kind, lovely person who was always making him laugh...but now all she was, was a motionless body laying on the ground for everyone to look at and Aiden couldnt bring himself to accept the fact she was really gone. Hearing the door open, Aiden looked up as Riley came in grinning as he closed the door again and stepped over Faith's body like it wasnt even there before crouching infront of Aiden. "looks like its your turn kid" Riley spoke up before grinning even more while Aiden just stared at him scared.... Category:Issues Category:The Dead World Category:The Dead World Issues